Ooops!
by LaDy MaRsHmALLoW
Summary: Aomine, after years of keeping it all in, finally mustered up the courage to tell a certain blond about his real feelings. Unfortunately, he confessed to the 'wrong' Kise...Huh? What? (disclaimer applies)


**Title:** Ooops!

**Summary: **Aomine, after years of keeping it all in, finally mustered up the courage to tell a certain blond about his real feelings. Unfortunately, he confessed to the 'wrong' Kise...Huh? What? (Semi-AU) (Crack-ish)

**Warning/s: **Just the typical craziness you'll find in my fics.

**A/N: **Just a random, crack-ish drabble (which totally doesn't make any sense) that came to me after being bored in class. Have fun!

x-o000o-x

**~Ooops!~**

Aomine Daiki sat up abruptly from where he was sprawled on his bed, navy eyes shining with determination as he quickly threw the magazine that was just recently covering his face carelessly on his rather messy bedroom floor. Dodging the obstacle that was his dirty clothes and other random things littered on the floor, the tanned male proceeded to reach out for his jacket. Rushing out of his chaotic room and ignoring the calls from his mother, Toō's ace hurriedly scrambled out of the door, his mind set on one goal. This would be day, he told himself. After thinking so hard…okay, he might have fallen asleep but the dream—it was really hot, too—he had was the freaking last straw that finally led Aomine to the conclusion that it was about time he voice out what he had always wanted to say. He would finally tell a certain someone about the feelings that he had hidden for, oh, so long. He would finally confess and _nothing_ could stop him, not even the damn swarm of bees currently hot on his heels—he didn't mean to kick the pebble that had hit the bees' hive, he swore it was just an accident—nor the angry dog—stepping on the dog's tail was an accident too, honest!—chasing him together with the terrifyingly evil bees.

After running like a mad man for almost an hour, Aomine finally escaped the two evils chasing him. With a relieved sigh, the tanned male finally slowed his pace, wiping the sweat that was dripping on his neck and forehead as he tried to regulate his breathing back to normal. Arriving at the station, the navy haired male quickly bought the ticket for the train that would take him to his destination. A few minutes later and the tanned male almost pushed his way out of the crowded train, _glaring_ at everyone who quickly moved out of the way. Such very nice people. With quick strides, Toō's ace headed to the direction of the _blond's_ apartment that was just a walk away from the station. Oh damn, no one was supposed to know he was going to _Kise's_ place. Great, now everyone knows he was going to _confess_ to Kise. Aomine sighed in defeat; he was totally digging his own grave.

At last, after the short walk—though it was such a long agonizing walk for Aomine—from the station to Kise's place, the tanned male found himself phasing back and forth in front of the blond's apartment door. The poor stray cat watching him was totally getting dizzy. Taking deep breaths, a lot of deep breaths that he almost seemed as if he was hyperventilating, Aomine decided to go ahead and knock. But stopped. He should count from one to ten first, at least ten times. Finished with his counting, the navy-eyed male finally raised his fisted hand only to have his nose hit by the door suddenly swinging open. Nose red and face contorted with pain, Aomine barely heard the familiar yet somehow different voice apologizing.

"Shit, I'm sorry." 'Kise' apologized, scratching the back of his head. "Didn't know someone was standing there."

Weird; doesn't Kise's voice sound much deeper today? Also where the hell is that annoyingly adorable –ssu that was almost always following the blond's every sentence? And did Kise just cursed? That was pretty surprising. In addition, when did the number of Kise's piercing increased? Seriously, there were three earrings dangling on his right ear now. Actually, the blond seems a little taller too. Aomine shrugged; must be just puberty finally kicking in. The tanned male's thoughts were cut off by the pale hand being waved in front of his eyes.

"Oi, I'm asking you if you're alright." The blond inquired, mild annoyance could be detected from the tone of his voice. "You didn't get hit by the door _that_ hard that your brain was rattled, right?" Why in the world does it seem that Kise was insulting him?

Aomine shook his head, "No, I'm fine." He then grinned, "It's been a while, how are you?"

'Kise' blinked, looking at the tanned male as if Aomine had grown another three heads, "That's creepy," The blond shuddered. "_Do I know you_?"

Aomine's jaw dropped. _What. The. Freaking. Hell?_ Is Kise joking? Because honestly, it isn't funny. At all. "Oi, Kise, are you sure you I'm the one who got hit by the door? Because you totally sound like you're the one who had a door slammed right on your face."

'Kise' raised an eyebrow, "You're the one with the red nose." Then he tilted his head. "So, who are you?"

"Seriously, stop joking. It's not funny." But the look on the other's face told him that no one was joking. "Don't tell me you got into an accident and had an anemia?"

"Don't you mean amnesia?" The golden eyed male deadpanned.

"Whatever, it sounds the same." Aomine then frowned, his brows creasing in a mixture of worry and confusion as his blue orbs locked with the blond's golden eyes. "Do you really not know me? I'm Aomine Daiki and we always play one-on-one in basketball back in our middle school."

"I don't like basketball." 'Kise' declared in a monotonous voice, golden eyes showing boredom.

_What?_

Aomine couldn't believe his ears. Did _Kise_ just say he didn't like basketball? But wasn't it him who always challenged Aomine on one-on-ones? Wasn't it him who always told them how much he loves basketball? Then why was Kise telling him now that he didn't like basketball. Is the blond replaced by some creepy alien? Aomine shook his head, there's no room for such a silly thought, there's a far more serious matter at hand right now.

"Kise, please stop fooling around." Aomine began, his voice growing more serious. "Because I would." He then took a deep breath, "I didn't spend money and came here just to be subjected to your pranks. I'm here for something really important. So please stop joking already." The pleading tone and the desperation present in Aomine's navy pools was enough to stop the blond from commenting.

With a simple nod, 'Kise' prompted the tanned male to continue.

A long pause.

The golden haired male was about to tell the tanned male to hurry up and just say whatever it is that he wanted to say. However, he was cut off as the navy-eyed male finally spoke again; the words leaving Aomine's mouth shocked the living daylights out of the blond.

"Kise, I like you." Aomine then shook his head, "No, I have a feeling that I love you already."

_What?_

It was the blond's turn to gape in shock.

"I know it was shocking," Aomine begun. "Heck, even I was shocked when I realized that I have this kind of feelings for you, but I know what I feel is genuine and before you say anything, I'm not joking either. I really do love you." He looked away, attempting to hide the blush that had crept up his tanned cheeks. "I honestly believed that I actually started falling in love with you right after you joined the basketball club when we were still in middle school. I know you always praised me, telling me how cool I was, how amazing. But you know, you're the one who's amazing. The vigor you show in every one-on-ones that we have played, you're drive to at least beat me once, your hard-work and even your blinding smile and annoyingly adorable 'puppy-ish' antics, all of it was just fascinating. I never told you this, but you were," Aomine smiled softly, correcting himself, "..._Are_ my driving force. I wanted to become stronger, someone _worthy_ of your admiration. Everything used to be so boring before you came. You're the biggest challenge for me and not even Kagami could amount to you." The tanned male looked bashful, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Ahh, but that's not really why I love you. This might sound cheesy but it's the truth. I love you simply because you're you." He then flailed his hand, "There, I finally said it."

Aomine then waited for a response coming from the blond in front of him, to at least get some kind of reaction from 'Kise' who was, at the moment, still busy processing everything he just heard.

Until…

"You know, as genuine as your words of love are," The blond paused, not really knowing how to convey his thoughts, sighing as he decided to just be straightforward with it. "I don't really swing that way." 'Kise' saw the tanned male's shoulder slumped; the navy haired must really love _him_. "And I think, I'm _not the person_ you should be confessing to."

Aomine blinked, unable to process the words that reached his ears after a rather harsh rejection. "What do you mean?"

Giving a small, lopsided smile, the blond answered, "What I mean is that I'm not—"

He was, however, interrupted by a light voice coming from within the house, saying something with the words pepper, neighbors, and too long. A voice that made Aomine's navy eyes snap wide in disbelief. That voice sounded so damn familiar. And double damn, the figure that came with the voice was familiar as well. Golden hair, golden eyes, pale skin and a pierced ear with a single earring. What in the universe is going on? Aomine was about to voice such a thought aloud when the new arrival noticed him. Whoa, that wide smile is really what Aomine wanted to see all this time.

"Aomine-cchi! Fancy seeing you here!" The person greeted cheerfully in that usual sunny smile of his. "Do you need something-ssu?"

Aomine simply stood there, eyes as wide as saucers.

The blond Aomine was talking to just moments ago was the one who spoke, "Ah, Ryouta, sorry. I was about to ask our neighbors for some pepper but I got hold up a bit." He stated, gesturing to the still unmoving male. "But I'll be going there now."

"Mou, Ryoumaru-_niichan_. You aren't intimidating my visitor _again_, are you-ssu?" The other blond said with a cute pout, followed by an 'of course not' from the other blond.

Aomine out of the fact that he could see _two_ figures of Kise standing before him, failed to hear the names being mentioned. Thinking that he was hallucinating, the tanned male blinked once. Nope, there are still two of them.

Then he blinked again. Nah, the numbers didn't change at all.

He shook his head vigorously, and then counted. One…two…

Afterwards rubbed his eyes; again he counted. One…two….

For the love of apples dipped in caramel covered with whipped cream and all things sweet! There are _two_ Kise's! Is he drunk?

Aomine froze and he literally felt as if he was being subjected to a blizzard. Why are there two of them?

Ryouta, noticing the tanned male's still form and somewhat pale lips, tilted his head in concern. "Aomine-cchi, are you alright-ssu?"

"…Two of you…" was the only thing the Toō's ace could say at the moment.

Finally realizing that the poor guy was in shock of seeing him and his _older twin_, Ryouta remembered the _tiny_ detail he forgot to tell the Generation of Miracles and some other people. "Err, Aomine-cchi, this is Ryoumaru-niichan. My older twin." Then he smiled sheepishly. "I forgot to tell you all about him because whenever I was about to tell you, you always interrupt me by asking me to play one-on-one with you. I get so excited that I forget what I have to tell you-ssu."

Oh, so there were really two Kise's but just one Ryouta. What a relief. Aomine, after hearing the blond's revelation, was finally able to move, sighing in relief. That would explain all of it. That's the reason why the person who hit his face with the door acts, speaks and looks just a little different from the Kise he knew. Aomine was glad to know that Ryouta—he better start calling him that now or else it would be so confusing because of his twin— still loves basketball and that Ryouta still remembers him. The tanned male once again let out a sigh of relief, but then he froze in horror. If he was talking to Ryoumaru all along, then wouldn't it mean that he just confessed his feelings for Ryouta to…

_Oh shit!_

Aomine dared to take a look at the older twin and much to his utmost horror, Ryoumaru was giving him a look that clearly says 'So, you're in love with my brother'.

_Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit!_

He was so _dead_.

"By the way, Ryouta." Ryoumaru smirked at Aomine and the tanned male panicked internally—Ryouta's twin was totally smirking evilly at him. "I believe your friend over here has a _lot_ to tell you." Oh my goodness, he even emphasized the word lot! Then he moved close to where the tanned male was standing, patting Aomine's shoulder before whispering in a very low voice so that Ryouta wouldn't be able to hear him. "I really don't mind it if you're the one who's going to be Ryouta's boyfriend, so, good luck."

Well, at least Ryouta's brother seemed to approve of him…

Then the older twin added, "Make Ryouta cry and you can say goodbye to your _precious_ head. Remember, I know how you look like."

…_or not_

Afterwards he smiled, "Well then, I'll go ask for some pepper now. See you two later." Ryoumaru waved and then he walked off.

"Ne, Aomine-cchi, what did he tell you-ssu?" Ryouta's curios golden eyes looked at Aomine expectantly. "I know he whispered something to you. What is it-ssu?"

Not being able to take in all the shock and trauma of meeting Ryouta's older twin, poor Aomine Daiki's brain finally short-circuited and he _fainted_.

"Uwah! Aomine-cchi! Are you alright-ssu?"

From not so far-away, an amused chuckle could be heard. That's the _second_ guy this week so far—*that red-head from Seirin pretty much had the same reaction.

Yep, despite giving his approval, Ryoumaru Kise just _loves_ to _torture_ his younger twin's potential _boyfriends_.

**~End~**

x-o000o-x

A/N: Okay, I'm going to hide now *hides*

Gosh, the ideas I came up with. Well anyway, I hope you guys have fun reading this as much as I had fun writing it. Hehehe, I always thought the idea of Kise having an older twin (apart from his two older sisters) would be pretty cool. Especially when the older twin looks exactly like Kise but acts completely like the opposite of our adorable blond, plus he's pretty protective too and then everyone would mistake him for Ryouta.

Though, I feel bad for Aomine, he was so determined to confess to Kise and he was so sweet too. But then again, he and Kise is a baka couple. *laughs*

*Hehehe, so sorry, I couldn't resist.

Is this a drabble? I think it's too long…Well anyway, see you!

**P.S. **Thanks a bunch for everyone who read and reviewed Through the Looking Glass… I love you all!


End file.
